One Night With Mikoto
by nytecat
Summary: Natsuki and Shizuru are roped into taking care of Mikoto. Problem is today is their anniversary.
1. True To You

**Title: One Night With Mikoto**

_Author's note: Actually the idea for this love scene was meant for another fandom but then I never got around to writing it. Since ShizNat is my favourite couple, I thought this would be a fitting tribute. Future chapters will be more story-driven._

**Chapter 1: True To You**

She woke up to quiet darkness. The bed was hauntingly empty. The absence of a living presence next to her must have been what awakened her. Or was it something else? Frowning, the woman sat up and put a slender hand on the rumpled sheets beside her and then suddenly snatched back her hand as if it had been burnt. The sheets were ice cold.

Shocked, the woman frantically sat up. A desperate worry arose in her as she surveyed the bedroom quickly. The only movement in the room were the living shadows that cloaked the furniture. The woman frowned as she considered the closed bedroom door. No, she would have woke up if it had been opened and shut.

The tinkle of trickling water caught her ear and Shizuru knew that she was not alone. She turned her attention to the en-suite bathroom. Listening intently, she heard the sound of a cat being tortured. A giggle bubbled out before she could stop herself. Her love was singing in the shower again – the one refuge where she could so without being teased mercilessly by Mai, Nao and the others. Especially Nao, that little snake bait.

Suddenly, she heard the shower turn off. The door swung open, letting out billows of steam. Moments later, the vapour clouds parted to reveal a grinning lithe naked beauty. Shizuru returned the roguish smile.

"Did I wake you, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked, absently slicking back her long black wet tresses. With her hair pulled back from her face, she looked older, more mature. As if to taunt her, a stray lock tumbled forward. The ex-HiME brushed it impatiently back with one hand while she slung a small towel around her neck.

Shizuru wanted to laugh at the raven-haired woman's frustrated expression but for the moment, she could only drink in the sight of her lover.

The tall woman's cream coloured body shone wetly; streaming rivulets accented her curves and valleys. Muscles rippled underneath the soft skin as Natsuki took the towel and dried her hair. Her long-limbed, luscious body moved with a graceful strength. It was a masterful fusion of warrior and woman. The seductive sight made Shizuru hunger to taste that silky skin again. The sweet memory of it set her tongue a-tingling.

Natsuki smirked at Shizuru's intense inspection. She swayed sensuously forward to the edge of the bed; a soft playful smile in her bright green eyes. Shizuru was bespelled until she saw the snaking trails of water left behind in Natsuki's wake.

"Wait! Stop right there, Natsuki! You'll get the bed wet - you'll, you'll get me wet!"

Natsuki laughed, a rich evil sound. "Oh, but I love making you wet," she answered. Her tone was low, confidential, darkly dirty. She dropped the towel on the floor and crept onto the bed like a wolf on a hunt. Shizuru backed away into the headrest.

In one smooth motion, Natsuki caught Shizuru's hand and pulled the woman into a tight embrace. Startled, Shizuru struggled for a moment but stilled at the touch of something soft and supple pressing lightly down on her lips.

Like a starving cub, Natsuki gently kissed Shizuru, silently begging - no, demanding that Shizuru let her in. The ex-student council president resisted the tantalising temptation much to the younger woman's annoyance. Natsuki growled deep in her throat as she set about persuading her companion - to Shizuru's dark delight.

"Please, oh please, please, please," Natsuki whispered urgently between soft kisses, gentle nips, butterfly light touches. Wave after wave of fiery sensations made the Kyoto woman squirm as Natsuki expertly quested after and enflamed her secret sensitive spots.

Minutes crawled by until Time became swallowed by pure, mindless sensations. Natsuki made Shizuru moan and yelp as she worked her slowly way down and up the woman's luscious body. Finally, tantalised and teased beyond endurance, Shizuru could not stand it any longer and pulled Natsuki up into a deep, passionate kiss.

Just as a shiver of enjoyment coursed down her spine, the burning kiss ended. Shizuru opened her eyes and saw Natsuki moving back a bit to study her with lusting eyes. Then the eighteen-year-old smiled and reached for her again.

But Shizuru's boiling blood had awakened something primal within her. Before Natsuki could react, Shizuru pounced, knocking the former HiME backwards and pinning her wrists to the bedspread with her own.

The raven-haired woman gaped for a moment. Then threw back her head and laughed. The room resonated with the mirthful ring of it. The hunter had suddenly found herself the hunted.

Shizuru smiled as she leaned forward to press a kiss on her lover's beautiful lips. But stopped before their lips actually met. Natsuki growled as Shizuru slowly backed away.

"Do you want it?" she whispered sultrily into the woman's ear.

"Yes," Natsuki gritted out, her voice tight with desire.

"Then...wait..."

With that parting shot and a devilish smile, Shizuru set about to torture her lover until she begged for the kiss. Like Natsuki had done for her moments before, Shizuru drove the woman to the paramount of pleasure.

Shizuru took her time, making sure that every part of Natsuki was drowning in bliss. She took her time - even though every nerve screamed at her to hurry, hurry, hurry! The older woman licked the inside of Natsuki's wrist then playfully nipped it, near to the point of breaking skin. She could feel the frenzy building up in the younger woman as she strained to break free. Her savage excitement echoed within Shizuru.

Abruptly, the Kyoto woman let go of her lover's wrists. Freed, Natsuki pulled her head gently down for a chaste kiss.

"Mmmm," Natsuki purred encouragingly. Her mouth opened wider; begging – no, demanding - for more. Shizuru graciously obliged; skilfully turning Natsuki's soft moans into gasps of pure pleasure.

When the kiss ended, Natsuki rose up, taking Shizuru gently in her arms.

"How do I love you? Let me count the ways," Natsuki murmured. She dipped slightly forward and kissed her love lightly on the forehead. "One." A whisper of a kiss landed on an eyelid. "Two." The second eyelid received a peck. "Three." Then each cheek. "Four, five." Then she paused, moving back, a slow smile spread across her features as her hands moved up to cradle Shizuru's face. "Six." This kiss was the longest; burning with sensuality and love.

Just as Shizuru thought she would disintegrate from the heat, Natsuki broke away, marking off numbers with molten kisses as she moved down.

Suddenly, somewhere around her midriff, Natsuki stopped. The ex-HiME looked up and gave a sheepish grin. It was a smile rarely seen on Fuuka's famous ice princess. "Oops, I lost count."

"One. Two. Three."

The mobile phone on the table rang. Natsuki ignored it. With a savage ferocity, she pushed Shizuru down on the bed, straddled her and pinned the woman's wrists on either side of her head. The mobile phone whined piteously for attention.

"Natsuki, maybe you should answer it," Shizuru whispered breathlessly. "Ah!"

The mobile cheekily chimed in agreement, earning a furious growl from Natsuki. The raven-haired woman continued her ministrations with fervent devotion. Shizuru eyed the mobile as it squirmed like a snake on the bed stand. She hated herself at that moment. Damned sense of duty. "Natsuki...it might be an emergency."

Suddenly, the sensations stopped. "Damn it!" Natsuki swore as she moved off Shizuru.

The raven-haired woman looked close to murder as she snatched the device from the bed stand. She glanced at the ID, cursed and snapped the shell open.

"This had better be good," Natsuki hissed.

Excluded from the conversation, Shizuru could only watch as her love's expression changed from anger to surprise. Natsuki frowned, a worried frown.

"You have got to be kidding me." Her tone this time was much milder, underlined by genuine concern. The younger woman unconsciously turned her body slightly to the side, as if shielding the caller from view. Shizuru would have grinned at the woman's sense of decency if the situation did not seem serious.

Natsuki still had not stopped frowning, she glanced at Shizuru and managed a small conciliatory smile. "No, no, no. It's alright. You don't have to keep apologising. Just take care of yourself, okay?"

Silence for a few minutes to which Natsuki nodded her head occasionally. The raven-haired woman looked at the cow alarm clock on the bed stand. Shizuru's curiosity was strangling her. Who was calling? She glanced at the alarm clock and read the time: 6:00am.

"Right, we'll be there in half an hour. Don't worry about it. See you then. Bye," Natsuki signed off. She snapped the mobile shut and returned it to the bed stand.

The raven-haired woman set on the bed and turned to Shizuru who hugged her from behind, curling around her body. Natsuki sighed as Shizuru's arms linked around the front of her neck.

"Who was it?" Shizuru asked in her normal passive calm voice.

Natsuki leaned back into the brunette's embrace. She was silent for a few moments before she answered. "It was Mai. She has appendicitis and has to go to hospital for an operation. She asked us to look after Mikoto while she's hospitalised."

Shizuru thought her heart had stopped when she heard the news. She could now understand her love's worry about her friend. Mai was all alone with Takumi and Akira in the United States for a medical check-up. The snoop queens were on holiday. And Nao and Midori were definitely out of the question.

So, that left them.

Today of all days too, Shizuru thought to herself. Must be karma.

Her love gently broke away from Shizuru's embrace, turning so that she could look into her eyes. Whatever she saw troubled her, the frown came back.

Shizuru tenderly stroke her face, tucking a stray lock behind an ear. "Natsuki, I love you."

The silence stretched into aeons. Just as Shizuru began to wonder if Natsuki had heard her, the raven-haired woman bent forward wordlessly and kissed her softly. And in that kiss, Shizuru heard her answer.

"Happy anniversary, my precious one," Natsuki whispered into her ear, holding her tightly.


	2. A Golden Warmth

**Title: One Night With Mikoto**

_Author's note: A belated Happy Chinese New Year to all those who celebrate it. Gong Xi Fa Cai!_

_Sorry for the late update, I know I promised it by Sunday but... Found myself converted from work drone to housekeeper because of the festive season and am also playing catch-up with my stalled social life._

_Tate was supposed to make a cameo but I axed the idea. The Pirates of Caribbean bandanna is a tribute to Hoppy-Chan's story: **For Whom the Wind Blows **_. _If you like adventure and intrigue on the high seas, I strongly suggest that you read it._

_EDIT: 22 Feb 2007 – spotted some grammar mistakes. 23 Feb 2007 – Special thanks to Hoppy-Chan for spotlighting a few grammar gremlins._

**Chapter 2: A Golden Warmth**

Their booted footsteps echoed in the deserted halls, carried on chilled predawn winds. Shadows flitted between amber pools of light from the overhead lamps. The two women reached Mai's apartment well ahead of the half-hour mark due to Shizuru's strategic driving and in-depth knowledge of side roads.

As Natsuki reached to press the door bell, she spared Mai's neighbour, Nao, a look, wondering if the teenage delinquent was still asleep. Shizuru too glanced at Nao's apartment with an air of apprehension, masterfully concealed behind her normal placid demeanour. Even months after The Carnival, their relationship was a strained one at best. Nao was someone who never forgave easily.

Natsuki pressed the buzzer then reached down to remove her shoes. Hearing the door lock click, she looked up and stared in shock at the person standing in the doorway.

"You!" Natsuki gasped in surprise.

Masashi Takeda could not speak as he beheld the raven-haired angel before him. He still gazed at her wordlessly when she stood up gracefully in stunned silence. The ex-kendo captain then smiled a warm smile that tugged his scar. He seemed to be amused by her vehement accusing tone.

"Takeda-san, what a pleasant surprise," Shizuru murmured behind Natsuki. Masashi mouthed 'president' in shock when he registered the brunette standing there. The former student council president smiled when she saw how much the ex-kendo captain was still bewitched by her love.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natsuki interjected before Masashi could speak. Her previous encounters with Masashi had been some of the most embarrassing moments in her life. She blushed at the memory of the panty-less flashing incident.

Shizuru would have laughed if she was not supposed to have known about them. A late-night tea drinking session with Mai had been very informative. She made a mental note to do more of those with Natsuki's friends.

"Looking good as always, Kuga-san," Masashi managed to say then he reddened - realising too late how sleazy that sounded.

Suddenly, all desire to laugh left her. Wordlessly, Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki. Masashi backed away from the subtle challenge in her veiled russet eyes. Even with tousled hair, Shizuru exuded a commanding aura in her white blouse and jeans.

For a moment they stared at each other then the ex-captain turned around and walked back into the apartment. Natsuki followed him, pulling Shizuru after her by the hand. By the time he turned to face them again, he had gotten his blushing under control.

"I came back to help drill the team as a tournament is nearing. Tate called me over to watch Mikoto-chan while he and Sagisawa-sensei took Mai to the hospital. She seemed to be...in extreme pain," Masashi briefed them.

As she doffed off her shoes by the door, Shizuru studied her love's reaction to Masashi's statement. Natsuki looked concerned and distraught. The tawny-haired woman brushed her bangs absently as she straightened up and took in the apartment with a frown. It was very, very quiet. Was Mikoto sleeping? No, the commotion would have certainly woke the girl up. She stared at the darkened bedroom with its door slightly ajar then made her decision.

"Natsuki, please explain the situation to Mikoto. Then I'll pack for her stay with us," Shizuru commanded, unconsciously taking the lead.

Natsuki started at the sound of her love's calm voice then nodded in agreement. She entered the bedroom quietly. After a minute, Shizuru heard her voice rise in a soft whisper. The brunette waited patiently and trusted in Natsuki's innate ability to reach people in their darkest hour.

* * *

Mikoto was quiet, a shadow of her former energetic self, as she stepped into their apartment. Natsuki and Shizuru followed her, shutting the door softly behind them. The girl stood in the foyer as if lost.

"Mikoto are you tired?" Shizuru asked gently as she put her handbag and car keys on a side bureau. "Why don't you lie down and rest for awhile? I'll have breakfast ready soon."

Natsuki shouldered the canvas sling bag which Shizuru handed over to her. The raven-haired woman then put an arm around Mikoto and led her to the guest bedroom. The girl laid down on the bed, curling into a small ball, turning her back to Natsuki as the woman put the girl's spare set of pajamas and other clothes into the teak bureau. She went into the adjoining bathroom and laid out her necessities. By the time that Natsuki returned to the bedroom, Mikoto had not moved at all. She stared unblinkingly at the jade walls.

The raven-haired woman decided to give her some privacy and left to discuss the next course of action with her love. She found Shizuru in the kitchenette, putting a teflon frying pan onto the stove. Her love had donned a sleek green apron and wrapped up her hair with a Pirates of Caribbean bandanna. The biker grinned at the sight; she had given her that bandanna for Halloween where they both had dressed up as dastardly pirates.

"I think it would be best to take her to school. Keep her routine as normal as possible. Then visit the hospital after," Natsuki said out loud, absently rubbing a temple in thought.

Shizuru said nothing, merely nodding in agreement as she greased the frying pan with olive oil. Natsuki sighed and took her love in her arms, turning the taller woman to face her. She raised herself slightly up on tip toes and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She whispered: "Sorry."

Scarlet eyes blinked slowly in surprise. Her words were soft and gentle like the summer wind. "Natsuki, you don't have to apologise."

The biker struggled with the tide of emotions within her. "Yes but still..."

"Did you not tell me on the rooftop that it was because of me and your friends that prevented you from becoming like Nao?" Shizuru asked sharply, interrupting the forlorn apology.

Natsuki nodded, blinking back the sudden tears from the memory.

Her love leaned back, absently brushing a lock behind her ear and smiled. That sweet and warm smile. "Then I am happy to see you care so much about your friends." The sweet and warm smile was replaced by a mischievous one. Shizuru stepped closer, the stark lust in her eyes causing the raven-haired woman's heart to dance. "But if Natsuki is truly feeling sorry then maybe she should give me a kiss to assuage her guilt?"

Natsuki embraced Shizuru gently. "Oh, I don't know. I'm feeling very, very guilty right now. Maybe one kiss will not be enough," she murmured as she leaned forward.

The biker suddenly stopped, wondering what faint sound caused the skin on the back of her neck to prickle. Shizuru tensed in her arms. She too had heard something. As one, both of them turned to look in the direction of the guest bedroom.

"She's crying," Shizuru said in shock and sadness.

Natsuki quelled the mounting feeling of frustration that rose up in her. Instead, she offered Shizuru an apologetic smile and left the kitchenette. She heard her love's soft dispirited sigh and the sound of the electric stove being started up.

The sobs grew louder, causing Natsuki to run.

* * *

Mikoto lay on the bed, curled into a tight ball of tears. Natsuki watched her for a moment in the doorway, overcome by memories of a rainy night when she had lost everything she had held dear. She had been so desperately alone and scared with no one there to comfort her.

It took several moments before Natsuki could lock away the spectres of her past and move to sit on the edge of the bed.

She pulled the girl up and cradled her. "Don't worry, it's a simple operation. Nothing bad is going to happen to Mai," Natsuki said softly, gently. She whispered in her ear "It's going to be alright" over and over again like a benison as she stroke her back. Mikoto clung to her tightly as she cried herself out.

After some time, her sobs grew less and less until they were no more.

"Natsuki feels warm like Mai," Mikoto mumbled suddenly against her neck, the girl's words muffled but audible.

Natsuki could not describe the feelings that ran rampant through her at that moment. It was like a golden warmth spreading forth from her heart and infusing her soul. Above all else glowed a strong desire to protect the smile of this child. Is this what Mai feels? she wondered to herself. Or is it something more? Natsuki thought as she watched the girl begin to compose herself.

"Come. Let's see what Shizuru has made us for breakfast," Natsuki said then. She ruffled the girl's hair gently, a gesture reminiscent of Mai. As Natsuki had suspected, it helped to calm Mikoto down.

Mikoto nodded and scrubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, quickly brightening at the prospect of food. She even managed a small roseate smile. Natsuki put an arm around her shoulders and led her out into the living room. There was a jug of milk, orange juice, a pot of tea, several glasses and two yunomi cups already on the low coffee table.

The girl took a seat on a plump cushion opposite the wall LCD television. Natsuki sat across her and poured Mikoto a glass of milk before pouring herself and Shizuru some tea and orange juice. Moments later, her love emerged from the kitchenette, bearing plates of fried eggs and buttered toast.

The tall woman placed them on the table, serving Mikoto first then Natsuki before herself.

"Thank you, Shizuru," Natsuki said quietly as she distributed out the cutlery. Shizuru smiled in content acknowledgement.

As soon as Shizuru had sat down, Natsuki immediately reached over for the bottle of mayonnaise in the centre of the table. The brunette calmly smacked her hand away. Natsuki gave the woman her best whipped look and her love relented. With a triumphant grin, the biker proceeded to drown her breakfast in divine creamy goodness.

"Mmm... it's good," Mikoto mumbled around a mouthful. She swallowed quickly and shovelled more egg into her mouth. "Shizuru cooks as well as Mai."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Shizuru murmured demurely. Natsuki snickered loudly at that. Behind that mask of modesty, Shizuru was blushing. Her love wryly smiled and pointedly moved the mayonnaise bottle out of reach. The raven-haired woman grinned at her, unfazed, it had been worth it.

Perhaps it was because Mikoto had quieted her demons earlier or the easy-going natures of the couple embraced her completely but soon the girl's warm laughter filled the apartment.

* * *

Mikoto was in the shower and that gave them a few minutes of precious privacy. The dishes in the sink rattled as Natsuki lifted Shizuru up onto the marble kitchen counter. Her love moaned as she wrapped her slender legs around the raven-haired woman's waist, hands reaching eagerly to cradle her head as Natsuki pressed forward for a kiss. Hands ran through that beautiful, silky, night-black hair before sliding downwards to the small of her back.

Shizuru moaned again as Natsuki's searing kisses moved downwards to the hollow of her neck. Her breath caught in her throat as the raven-haired woman's fingers tugged, pinched and rubbed with expert - and hungry – precision under Shizuru's blouse.

The older woman pushed Natsuki back suddenly, breaking the taut embrace for a moment. Then she smiled, tipping Natsuki's chin up as she leaned forward, with eyes closed, for a kiss. A footstep sounded. Shizuru froze. She cautiously opened one eye and saw Mikoto looking at them with blazing curiosity. She stifled a sigh and kissed Natsuki lightly on the cheek instead.

"Have a good day at school, love," she said softly, careful to keep the irritation out of her voice.

Natsuki, panting hard, touched her cheek lightly. She looked puzzled and wounded at the peck then glanced over to see Mikoto dressed in her school uniform. She blushed slightly when she saw the girl. Wordlessly, she steadied Shizuru as the woman slid down from the counter.

As Natsuki smoothed down her biker garb, Shizuru went to the other counter to pick up their packed lunches. She handed them to the raven-haired woman who put the bento boxes in the rucksack she picked off the floor.

Mikoto still had not said a word. The unnerving silence stretched until suddenly the girl turned and left to wait at the foyer. Natsuki shook her head as if arguing with herself then followed. Shizuru straightened out her clothes and hair before joining them in the foyer. She managed a cheerful smile and waved as the two students left for school.

She waited until they had entered the elevator before going back into the apartment. Shutting the door and leaning against, she surveyed the empty home. It seemed cheerless now without her dear Natsuki in it. She glanced towards the kitchenette and decided the dishes could wait. Instead, she went to their bedroom and stretched out onto the bed.

Shizuru laid on the rumpled bedsheets, thinking about what had been interrupted twice in the morning. The memories of it sent her body tingling. Her breathing grew harsh as her blood boiled, her throat tight, her heart thundering. The hand that laid on her belly restlessly strayed downwards then stopped suddenly before returning to rest across her chest.

The hand clenched into a slight fist as a new memory emerged. Shizuru smiled as the fiery sensations abated within her. In her mind's eye, she saw again Natsuki's serene smile as they held each other on the crimson beach, watching a roseate dawn rise up from the horizon.

* * *

"Have you ever ridden on a bike before, Mikoto?" Natsuki asked, the thought suddenly occurring to her as they walked through the apartment's parking lot towards her bike.

Mikoto pondered long and hard then shook her head vigorously. Natsuki sighed to herself as she strapped on a helmet tightly to the girl's head. Mikoto knocked it twice on the side with a fist and grinned at the hollow sound.

Natsuki squeezed their bags and her uniform into the storage compartment. It took a few tries before she got it closed and locked. Then got on her bike, inserting the key into the ignition. She revved up the bike and instructed the girl to get on. "Now, just sit behind me and hold on tight, understand?"

Mikoto managed to get on without tipping the bike over. She took the command 'hold on tight' literally, nearly crushing the breath out of Natsuki. It was going to be a long day, the raven-haired woman thought to herself as she spurred the kick stand into rest position.


	3. False Blue Skies

**Title: One Night With Mikoto**

_Author's note: Sorry for the late update to everyone who read this. Thanks for being so patient._

**Chapter 3: False Blue Skies**

The scratching of lead on paper seemed to avalanche the murmur of the bustling cafeteria. After a few moments, the pencil point shivered then shattered, stabbing the paper and tearing it.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Natsuki shouted in frustration as she slammed down her broken pencil.

Almost as one, middle school and high school students stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at the commotion. Natsuki returned their curious stares with a blazing glare of her own, silently daring one of them to say a word or snicker. The quiet was thunderous. Fortunately, Yukino happened to enter the cafeteria at that moment. She used her authority as an Executive Officer to break up the crowd and shoo the onlookers back to their conversations.

"Is there something bothering you, President Kuga?" Yukino asked, taking a seat opposite the raven-haired Ice Queen. She had changed much from her previous demeanour during the Carnival. From shy and mousy to quiet and confident. Haruka would have been startled to see how much Yukino had grown in the space of a year.

Natsuki maintained her seething silence, only acknowledging Yukino's presence with a flick of her cold-green eyes before she turned back to her Calculus book. Yukino studied the biker for a moment, seeing beneath the façade of aloofness and surface fury. As one who had spent her whole life studying people, Yukino was quite apt at discerning what people rather keep hidden from others. What she saw in Natsuki worried her.

She sighed, pushing up her spectacles in an absent-minded gesture as she tried to summon the words to bridge the distance between her and Natsuki. Despite what happened during the Carnival, the two were still not the best of friends – or maybe it was because of what had happened during the Carnival that they were not the best of friends. Yukino did not know. Yet, all she knew was that something bothered the raven-haired woman.

Before she could speak though, Natsuki suddenly snatched up her books and pencil case and headed for the outdoor section of the cafeteria. The black-haired woman could feel eyes follow her – especially a burning pair of forest-green eyes - and she swore under her breath. It had been a mistake to come to school. She hated being here when she could have been with Shizuru.

Yukino watched the Student Council President leave. A part of her wanted to call out after Natsuki yet there was another part of her that felt relief. The two desires warred – relief won. She would not have to speak to Natsuki, a person who had everything – including the love of the woman she loved. Something which Yukino did not have. It was not right. Not after everything that Natsuki and Shizuru had done. It was so...unfair. The brunette lowered her head into her hands and tried to banish the image of Haruka from her mind.

Outside the cafeteria, Natsuki searched for an unoccupied table. With it being a sunny day, almost all the students took the opportunity to bask in the baking warmth and carefree blue skies. After several minutes, Natsuki finally found one, next to a lion fountain.

The woman flipped opened her Calculus and bent over to work on the equations. Or at least tried to but her mind fluttered in all directions. She cursed and straightened up. She scrubbed her hands through her hair as she pushed the plastic chair on its hind legs. She glanced around for inspiration but blue skies taunted her. She closed her eyes, feeling the heat of the sun warm her. Unbidden, an image of Shizuru's fine cleavage tantalised her. She ached with the memory of her love's searing kisses.

Natsuki moaned softly and suddenly snapped out of her reverie. She just had to get through this day and then she will be in her lover's arms again. The biker chanted her remaining classes like a litany as she went back to work as if possessed. Chemistry then Calculus then Shizuru. Chemistry, Calculus, Shizuru. Shizuru, Shizuru, Shizuru.

"Oi, egghead. Is this seat taken?"

Natsuki let out a low hiss of annoyance and glanced up. The owner of that sly voice grinned and took her silence as an invitation, slipping into the seat with slinky ease. Nao set down her tray of cordon bleu and orange juice. The redhead seemed to inspect her friend for a moment, her leering smile never leaving her face.

"Nao, I'm not in the mood," Natsuki growled. She turned her frown back to her Calculus book. The burning anger in her emerald eyes should have burnt it to a crisp. "Keep silent or lose that loose tongue of yours."

Nao burst out laughing at that. "Oh? But I love to live dangerously," the girl replied in a soft, insidious voice. Her eyes raked Natsuki again, causing the woman to shudder slightly. The reaction surprised both of them and they stared wordlessly at each other for several long, heart-thumping moments. Nao suddenly broke their gaze and lowered her eyes to her food. She stabbed a fat chip with her fork then pushed it into a pool of ketchup. The colour reminded Natsuki of blood. After several seconds, Nao spoke up. Her voice was soft and gruff.

"You know, you had no right to treat Yukino like that."

Natsuki expelled a soft sigh. She bit back a vehement denial and said instead, "You were watching?"

The redhead raised her green eyes meeting Natsuki's emerald ones. Her tone was sombre. "Yeah, me and the whole school." Nao lowered her gaze again to the speared chip then raised it up – it looked to Natsuki like a victim of Vlad's monstrous vengeance. The redhead twirled the chip around then let it flop back onto the plate. "You know...she was just trying to help you, Natsuki. And you just pissed all over her."

"Yeah, I know." Natsuki scrubbed a hand through her hair tiredly. "I'm just so out of it today. I'll apologise on my knees later to her."

Nao glanced up quickly, surprise lighting up her eyes. "Really? On your knees?"

"Yeah," Natsuki answered softly.

Nao smirked. Natsuki grinned. "Sap," Nao said with a hint of a smile. Her smile faded after a moment. She looked away then back again at the raven-haired President. "What's with you today?" she asked after a minute, her voice quiet and confused. Her eyes searched Natsuki's but found no answers. "Are you and that...snake...having problems?"

The raven-haired woman sighed inwardly. Even after a year, Nao still found it difficult to say Shizuru's name. How then must Yukino feel? After all, the brunette had watched Haruka die in front of her. Yet Yukino still reached out to her. And she had, in Nao's wise words, pissed all over her. Natsuki shook her head at her own selfishness. She knew to Nao it looked like she was answering the redhead's question.

"Shizuru and I are fine. It's just..." Natsuki started to deny anything wrong in her relationship but then turned her lies to truth. "We had worked so long to make this relationship work. Now it feels like a fabrication to me sometimes."

Nao kept quiet but the question shone in her eyes. The older woman sighed and explained. "If we are so in love, it should not feel like we must tread on eggshells with each other. It feels as if the slightest argument would crack our relationship apart."

The redhead turned her attention back to her now soggy chips. She pushed them listlessly around her plate. "Have you and...that woman... ever fought since you two got together?" she asked hesitantly.

Natsuki shook her head in answer, resting her chin contemplatively in her hand.

"Damn," Nao said.

Natsuki nodded curtly in agreement.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch period. The scene of indolent laziness changed to one of a hive of activity. Students snatched up their trays, shouted farewells and hurried to the disposal bins. All except two students.

Nao and Natsuki stared each other, letting the maelstrom of students swirl around them. Words exchanged without being said. Finally, Nao got up and gathered her tray. Her eyes were oddly compassionate.

Abruptly, a fearful voice rang out across the cafeteria.

"Arika! Look out!"


	4. Never Say Never

**Title: One Night With Mikoto**

**Chapter 4: Never Say Never**

Nao learnt that afternoon that cranberry juice and white jerseys did not mix. And that no matter how hard she scrubbed, resistance was futile. She glowered at the offending clothing in her hands, particularly the splotch of lavender on the front. It was clear to her that the stains would not come out unless drastic measures were taken.

The teenager glanced around the empty girls' bathroom and listened carefully. Aside from the gurgling tap, she did not hear the sound of approaching footsteps nor any sounds from the bathroom stalls. Confident that she was alone, Nao took off her white jersey and placed it on the sink. She winced as the black long-sleeved blouse clung wetly to her. After a moment of hesitation, she removed the sticky top as well.

She shivered suddenly, goosebumps rising along her body. The bathroom was cool with a stiff wind blowing in from the overhead window. Her pale blue bra was no protection against it. Or iced cranberry juice, come to think of it. "Ditzy lower school brats," she muttered to herself as she subjected the black top to the cascading water. As she briskly scrubbed, she flashed back to the cafeteria. That bitch, Natsuki, had just laughed and abandoned her, citing 'Student Council business'. At least, she thought, I trounced that dimwit Arika good before Chie and Aoi stopped me.

Those two...then they had offered to help her wash her tops of all things! All the while giggling like a pair of hyenas with a chew toy. Nao scowled, the thought of those two with their inquisitive hands on her body...to her surprise, she felt a blush bloom.

A toilet flushed.

Nao whirled around at the sound, the wet blouse coming up reflectively to cover her, smacking loudly against her skin. The far stall opened and Mikoto stepped out. Nao frowned as she watched the girl moved listlessly to an empty sink and washed her hands. There was something about her that seemed off. Then Nao realised what it was.

Fuck. Mikoto had been crying.

She studied the younger girl, noting the red-rimmed eyes and wet, dripping nose. She watched as Mikoto scrubbed her face with water then let her head hang, not turning off the tap. Nao sighed as she put down her blouse on the sink, slapped close her faucet and went to the paper towel dispenser. 'What the hell is it with everyone today?' Nao thought to herself as she pulled out several sheets.

She went over to her classmate, handed Mikoto a few towels and slapped shut the faucet. The girl took it with a quiet thank-you and dried her face and hands. Nao used the few that she had to dry her wet midriff. As she wiped, she felt Mikoto staring at her. She looked up to see those golden eyes burning with...hunger? Nao suddenly felt like one of Mai's deluxe ramen dishes.

"What?" Nao snapped. "What the hell are you looking at?"

Mikoto did not reply and instead turned to mirror. She pursed her lips and idly traced a finger over them. She did it again and again, a never-ending cycle. Then she slowly lowered her finger and used her tongue instead.

Nao watched the strange act for several moments. It's a good time to leave, her instincts told her. Unfortunately, curiosity got the better of her.

"Mikoto, what are you doing?" she asked finally.

The sable-haired girl turned her head to glance at her with an exaggerated pout. "I saw Natsuki and Shizuru doing this."

"You... you did?" Nao stuttered, a blush suffusing her complexion. An unbidden image of those two naked burned in her mind. She could almost hear Natsuki's phantom moans. The blush flared redder. A part of her idly wondered when that girl could see those two kissing. Unconsciously, Nao took a step back then another, edging towards the door.

Mikoto turned to face her completely. She had her 'warrior look' on. That mixed with her child-like expression and Nao had a sinking feeling that she did not want to be in the same room with Mikoto right now.

"Does it taste good?" the girl asked, her voice full of yearning.

"What does?" Nao asked, her voice strangled. She was near to her blouse now, her hand reached out and grabbed a fistful of cloth. A part of her regretted not accepting Chie's and Aoi's offer for help. If there was more people here, Mikoto would not dare do this...would she? A dark thought dawned. Or would those two devils help her?

Mikoto advanced. Step by slow step. "A kiss."

Oh shit...Nao thought. Out of the corner of her eye, the door beckoned invitingly. If she bolted now, she would be safe. Right, she would be in the corridor, scantily clad in her bra and skirt. Not an option – she was not Natsuki after all. Besides, there was no way in hell that she would not run from this brat.

The blouse whipped up and twirled in her hands. She snapped the wet cloth menacingly at the approaching girl. Her foot glided across a growing puddle as she backed away. She wished that she had her claws with her. "You want to play, little girl? Come on, then!" she snarled, her voice low and dangerous.

Her threat did not deter the girl. It seemed that Mikoto was ruthlessly determined. Nao learnt another important lesson that afternoon. Nothing stopped Mikoto from doing what she wanted.

* * *

A horrified shriek echoed down the hallways and wafted towards the Student Council room. Natsuki paused in the act of sliding the door open. She thought that she recognised the voice. It sounded like Nao. The Student Council President wondered what that girl was up to. Well, whatever it was, she was certain that Nao could handle herself. Besides, she grinned to herself, revenge for the egghead comment was sweet indeed.

Natsuki opened the door and stared stunned at the woman sitting at her desk. Long maple hair streamed lazily in the breeze flowing in from the open window. The woman paused in the act of typing on the laptop to brush the bangs away from her eyes. Her russet eyes crinkled as she frowned in deep thought. Suddenly, she turned as if sensing Natsuki's presence.

"Skipping classes again, President Kuga?" Shizuru asked with a small mischievous smile. Her voice was all wrong. It sounded like...

"Yukino," Natsuki said dully as she stepped into the room and closed the door. She blinked and saw her Executive Officer staring at her in quiet concern. She remembered the brunette's teasing question and answered with a soft grin. "Yeah, I'm taking the afternoon off from school. Hey, wait a minute! What do you mean by 'again'?" Natsuki replied defensively. She had been an excellent student this term!

Yukino merely giggled in response; a gentle sound from the genteel woman. She even covered her mouth daintily with her hand as she did so. Without a word, she got up and left the chair vacant for Natsuki, going to the thermo flask in the corner of the room to make beverages. The Student Council President took the seat with a pout. Then squirmed a bit – the plastic was toasty.

She scrolled idly through what Yukino had been working on and grimaced. It was a report of gang violence in school. The school had a low rate of bullying but it still existed. Natsuki was determined to stamp out the school's unsavoury characters. She frowned as she read a lower school student's statement.

"Miya Clochette..." she murmured to herself.

The smell of coffee and thump of ceramic on the table jolted her out of her introspection. She smiled a thanks at Yukino who settled herself on the desk's edge with her own cup of tea. The brunette leaned over to read the statement, using a hand for balance. Natsuki had a very good look at the woman's flawless cream complexion and smattering of freckles under her forest-green eyes. The raven-haired was amazed to see how beautiful Yukino was. Haruka was such a blind fool.

"Ah, yes. Miya reported that she had been blackmailed by a Tomoe Marguerite," Yukino explained, oblivious to Natsuki's train of thoughts. "She claimed that Tomoe stole her uniform and sold it to a fetish store. Then tried to extort her for money or otherwise Tomoe would send a copy of the receipt to her parents."

Natsuki pulled herself back to the matter at hand. She gingerly took a sip of her steaming coffee. "Did Miya sign the statement?"

"Yes."

"Do we have the receipt and a signed testimony by the store owner that Tomoe was the one who sold the uniform to him?"

"Yes."

Natsuki massaged a throbbing temple with her fingers. She managed to keep the exasperation and sharpness from her voice. "Then, why isn't this Tomoe expelled yet?"

Yukino laughed dryly at that. It was an odd contrast to her sombre green eyes which was far from amused. "Well, there are some...'complications'."

Natsuki swallowed a sigh. Today of all days. "What 'complications'?"

The brunette eased herself off the desk and then leaned against it. Natsuki watched as she took a drink from her tea as she seemed to consider her next words carefully. Finally, she glanced downwards. Natsuki felt a bolt of shock course through her – she never knew that Yukino could have such cold green eyes.

"It seems that Miya and Tomoe were in a relationship," Yukino extrapolated after a moment of thought. "Miya was badly infatuated with Tomoe to the degree of stalking. She finally ended the relationship but Miya did not take that well."

For some strange reason, Natsuki did not like looking up at Yukino at the moment. Or was it that she did not like Yukino looking down at her? The raven-haired was not sure but she also stubbornly refused to show how much the brunette disconcerted her. She took another sip of coffee. It did help clear her head a bit.

"So am I correct to presume that Miya filed her report of bullying after the relationship ended?" the President asked wearily.

Yukino nodded. She scrolled up to check the statement's date. "10 days after the alleged break up." She bit off each word with evident distaste.

Natsuki had rather deal with the machinations of the First District or Sears than the schemes of scorned teenager. "Remind me...who is the bullying victim again?"

The Executive Officer fiddled with her glasses in an absent-minded gesture. She frowned at the screen, as if wishing she could rip the answers from it. "We are still verifying that, Kuga-san."

The raven-haired President sighed and lowered her gaze to her coffee. Its deep blackness taunted her. She wanted to crawl into it and never come out again. "Shizuru and Haruka always made this look so easy," she muttered to herself, unaware that Yukino heard her.

Yukino started at Natsuki's declaration then blushed. What the woman had said was correct. Despite their differences, Shizuru and Haruka had made an excellent team. Haruka had...even forgave Shizuru for what she did during the Carnival. It was odd that Yukino could not find it in her to do the same. The brunette hated herself for it.

Abruptly, the Executive Officer stopped leaning against the desk and went around to her customary seat at one of the tables. She flipped open her laptop and accessed her files. Natsuki watched her as she worked. She wondered why Yukino was obstinately avoiding her gaze. Then a thought occurred to her. She still had not apologised to the brunette for the way she treated her at lunch.

With a heavy heart, Natsuki got up and approached the brunette. Yukino gasped in surprise when the raven-haired woman knelt in front of her and touched her knee to get her attention.

"I am sorry, Yukino," Natsuki said softly, her eyes earnest. "For acting like an ass earlier today."

Yukino stared at the naked remorse on Natsuki's face. She was amazed that the legendary Ice Queen would go to such lengths to apologise – considering the two were not best of friends. She felt flustered, staring down at Natsuki. "Really, Kuga-san, there's no -"

"Please, call me 'Natsuki', Yukino," Natsuki interrupted her. Then she laughed suddenly. Natsuki reached to cradle the woman's cheek. Her words were warm and kind. "You are such a sweet and beautiful person, Yukino. I pray that one day Haruka sees how amazing you are."

Yukino could only look at her wordlessly as Natsuki got up and went back to her desk. The President spared a small smile which Yukino reflectively returned before resuming her work. How did that woman know what was going on in her head? Was she that obvious? "Uhm...Natsuki-san?"

Natsuki glanced at her curiously. "Yeah?"

Yukino smiled at her, a wide warm smile. The words came to her even before she thought of them. "I hope everything works out between you and Shizuru-san."

Natsuki gaped at her a moment. Before the raven-haired woman could reply, the phone rang. She picked it up and answered. "Student Council Room. President Kuga speaking."

Yukino watched Natsuki's eyes widen in disbelief then narrow in anger.

"What?!"


End file.
